


[none]

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three semi-connected Caprica-Six drabbles written for BSG_100.  Prompt was <i>family</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[none]

**[one]**

Gaius finds her in the grass before daylight, her knees dirty and bruised like she's been crawling. She's already cried as much as she's going to. This is how her third pregnancy starts – already ending.

(They all had names. The first was Sylvia. This child, he never tells her, would've been Julius or Anna. The names are always his.)

Hera climbs into her lap one morning, a daisy stem wrapped around her wrist. "She'd live here with us, wouldn't she?" Caprica asks, not looking in his eyes. For a moment, the world is opening. He doesn't want to close it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[two]**

Ellen puts an orphan drink on the bedside table, meekly says "I was horrible before." Caprica shakes her head, trying to control another wave of grief that might spill out if she talks. "I can live with you hating me, Caprica. Don't hate Saul. We're fallible, we tried to make you… better."

"I don't hate either of you," she relents. "Just leave."

"Six," Ellen says, trembling and bright, "I have so many things to tell you."

Her daughter stares far away. "Knowing your name was a sin," she whispers.

Ellen smoothes out the blanket and takes her hand. "Not anymore."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[three]**

She starts birth control because she can't handle another loss without losing her mind, bleeding into nothing. Inside the tent, a nurse (an Eight) keeps asking "Are you _sure?"_ with pained eyes, until Cottle tells her to stuff it. It's six days before she and Gaius make love again, meaningless and for its own sake. When he comes inside her and kisses her neck three times, she feels the Eight still watching her furiously. But she's tired, so tired of false hopes. They throw this future into the sun. Gaius sleeps in her arms for 10,000 nights. It's home enough.


End file.
